Sergei, Swashbuckler 3/Ranger 2/Animal Lord (cat) 5; CR 10
Note: This character uses material from the Complete Warrior and Complete Adventurer Sergei Human Swashbuckler 3/Ranger 2/Animal Lord (cat) 5 Hit Dice: 2d8+2 + 8d10+10 (66 hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) base; 40ft w/ Boots of Striding and Springing Armor Class: 20 (+3 Dex, +7 Armor), touch 13, flat-footed 17 Base Attack/Grapple: +10/+10 Attack: +2 Elven Lightblade +16 (1d6 + 6, 18-20x2) Full Attack: +2 Elven Lightblade +16/+11 (1d6 + 6, 18-20x2) or +2 Elven Lightblade +14/+8 (1d6 + 6, 18-20x2) and +2 Defending Elven Lightblade +14 (1d6 + 6, 18-20x2) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Wild Aspect Special Qualities: Grace, Insightful Strike, Wild Empathy, Favored Enemy (humans), detect animals at will (cats only), low-light vision, First Totem, speak with animals 1/day (cats only), summon nature's ally V 1/day (cats only) Saves: Fort +14, Ref +12, Will +6 Abilities: Str 10, Dex 16, Con 12, Int 18, Wis 8, Cha 10 Skills: Balance +8, Bluff +12, Climb +5, Diplomacy +6, Escape Artist +15, Handle Animal +16 (+20 cats), Hide +2, Jump +9, Knowledge (Nature) +6, Listen +7, Move Silently +24, Sense Motive +5, Spot +12, Tumble +8 Feats: Weapon Finesse (Swashbuckler Bonus), Track (Ranger Bonus), Two-Weapon Fighting (Ranger Bonus - only when wearing light or no armor), Endurance (Ranger Bonus), Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Elven Lightblade), Blind Fight, Expertise, Weapon Focus (Elven Lightblade), Iron Will Environment: High Society, Wilderness Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 10 Treasure: Double Standard Alignment: Neutral Evil Equipement: +2 Elven Lightblade, +2 Defending Elven Lightblade, Glamered Silent Moves Chain Shirt +3, Boots of Striding and Springing, Cloak of Resistance +3, Potion of Cure Serious Wounds x 3, Potion of Invisibility 5'9'', 170lbs, Blond Hair, Blue Eyes Sergei grew up in high society. Like most of his peers he was highly arrogant, but unlike most of them he was also highly intelligent. This helped to distance him from his peers, making him turn ever inward. He became bitter and angry, and never at peace with himself. That is, until his father took him out tiger hunting. The grace, beauty, and deadliness of these animals made an impression on him that never left. After that he ran away to the wilds several time. Always his father's men brought him back, until the day that his stalking skills improved enough to allow him to kill his father's men and then hide from all further pursuit. Living in the wild furthered his connection with his beloved cats until he began to take on some of their aspects himself. He could not, however, bear that they were hunted like mere animals. He decided to return to high society (and was welcomed back as a prodigal son) in order to try to bring down the local civilization from the inside. Combat Wild Aspect (Su): 1/day, as a swift action, Sergei can grow 2 claws (1d4). If he charges he can make an attack with both claws. This effect lasts for 5 minutes Grace (Ex): Sergei recieves a +1 competence bonus on reflex saves Insightful Strike (Ex): Sergie applies his intelligence bonus on damage rolls (in addition to strength) with any light weapon (or any weapon that can be used with Weapon Finesse). Targets immune to critical hits or sneak attack are immune to insightful strike. This ability cannot be used when wearing medium or heavy armor or carrying a medium or heavy load. Wild Empathy (Ex): A ranger can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check to improve the attitude of a person. The ranger rolls 1d20 and adds his Ranger Level, Animal Lord level, and his Charisma bonus to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, the ranger and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal visibility conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute, but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. The ranger can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but he takes a –4 penalty on the check. First Totem: +4 bonus on move silently checks Favored Enemy (Ex) - humans: Sergei gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival checks when using these skills against humans. Likewise, he gets a +2 bonus on weapon damage rolls against human. Detect Animals (Sp): At will. Cats only Speak With Animals (Sp): 1/day. Cats only Summon Nature's Ally V (Sp): 1/day. Cats only (1 dire lion, 1d3 tigers, or 1d4+1 lions). Duration is 1/minute Animal Lord level (5 minutes) Category:Complete Warrior Category:Complete Adventurer Category:CR 10 Category:Ranger Category:Human